narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsume
Tsume (爪, Talon) is an S-class criminal wanted in nearly all parts of the known shinobi world. To most individuals her reputation is one of skepticism and suspicion as nobody seems to know the specifics of her origins or presence. To those of whom have had the misfortune of bearing her existence first-hand, her name carries intense fear upon mentioning. Due to her sadistic nature, mischievous antics, and malevolent power she gained the moniker of Majyo (魔女, Witch). Background Appearance Tsume is a fair skinned woman of average height with spiky black hair shoulder length hair of which usually conceals the right side of her face. Her most noticeable feature would be her eyes which mirror the eyes of reptilians. This trait along with her demented personality evokes strong comparisons to , much to her dismay. Two strands of bandages are wrapped above her nose, purposely concealing the scar she received in her early years as an orphan. She wears a mask around her head depicting what appears to be deceased kitsune because of the x's replacing where eyes should be. It seems to carry the mask at all times; if it's not around her dome, it arranged somewhere on her body. It is believed that since she mentioned how difficult stealing from its owners was that it must be very valuable. Apparel wise, she is seen wearing a short tainted yellowish top tightly amongst her chest, comfortably revealing her the upper and bottom portion of her torso. In addition, she also baggy black shorts and a light blue cloth wrapped around her waist. For footwear, Tsume is very fond of her traditional Japanese geta. Personality Tsume's entire demeanor is a reflection of the pain and rejection she endured during her childhood. In the beginning, she was just as energetic and curious as most children her age. She was raised solely by her father in the depths of the forest which left her with a minimal source of interaction. Despite this she was able to create a substitution with her imagination, emulating battle scenes of the stories her father told her and befriending local animals she was able to trap; her favorite being salamanders. She felt nothing but love for her father and would go out of her way to find means of making him proud of his daughter. This love extended into admiration and appreciation once he shared the history of their former clan and the details of her mother. Despite her youth, Tsume developed a full understanding and acknowledgement of his reasoning for fleeing the village and the courageous will to protect her. As her father progressively became ill, she adopted the same will to aid him in recovery. Naturally, the responsibilities and sheer thought of losing a loved one became quite overwhelming. Yet, her fathers happiness was the most important thing to her at the time and tried her best to preserve it. Following his passing, the pure shock of her fathers death caused Tsume's persona drastically changed. No longer was she the curious energetic girl who yearned for love and acceptance. The pleasures that were once enjoyable reduced to hollowed endeavors. Her first interactions with other people was the climax to where her psyche would steer. Orphaned and homeless, she was often harassed and avoided by adults and children her age. Tsume observed this behavior towards her which made her believe she was genuinely worthless. This impression brought upon loneliness and the memories she tried so hard to subdue emerged from its prison, accompanied by sadness. The death of her father coupled by the seclusion from society greatly influenced her belief that longing for connections is a trait weaklings hold onto; the only individual one should rely on is thyself. Following this self-created aphorism throughout her life solidified her wicked character. Evaluating that useless emotions such as self-pity contributed to her misery provoked her to establish a mental barrier. While bestowing her emotional stability and mental strength, it is nearly impossible for Tsume to empathize with anyone. In fact, she finds the suffering of others to be quite amusing; mirroring the experience of a snake watching its prey wither away as the venom spreads through its body. Despite her existence being riddled by hatred and depression, Tsume always viewed vengeance as a meaningless purpose. In person, Tsume radiates a malevolent atmosphere exercised in a playful manner. This is believed to be an extension of her dark sense of humor something she makes quite evident in her presence. It is rare to witness Tsume express seriousness in even the most dire of situations. Due to her rebellious nature she grasps no respect over any figure of authority regardless of the amount of influence or power they may possess. Although this could be seen as discerned as arrogance, she used it as a motive to increase her competence to whomever she encounters. In that effect, she also holds a complete disdain for weaklings as it reminds her past existence she isn't hesitant to ridicule anyone of their faults and susceptibility. Abilities